New Arrivals
by Batman91939
Summary: One-shots of new 'bots finding their way to Earth, much to the pleasure or despair of the others. No OCs.


A/N: This is set in the Prime universe before season 3. No slash! No OCs.

Disclaimer: Transformers are not mine sadly...

* * *

Optimus was startled out of recharge by an priority one message ping from Bumblebee.

Priority one message alerts were to be treated with the same attentive urgency as emergency alerts albeit they usually didn't involve a Decepticon assault that needed to be dealt with. No, back on Cybertron it either meant scouts had picked up important information or a medical emergency of a command staff or an urgent matter needed to be discussed.

A quick check of his chronometer showed it to be just past two in the morning west coast standard time.

'Bumblebee would be on monitor duty at this hour.' Optimus mentally noted.

Quickly dismissing the early hour and grogginess that accompanied a quick start up from a deep recharge, Optimus accessed his comm unit as he rose from his berth to head towards the main hanger.

*Report, Bumblebee.* Optimus calmly, yet athoritively ordered of the yellow scout.

Static flooded the comm before a typed message pinged through, *You're going to wanna come see for yourself, sir.*

*Already on my way.* Optimus commed back as he left his quaters, door swishing shut behind him.

The Prime turned a corner to face the hall that lead to the command hanger when his comm pinged with another one of the Scout's typed messages, that usually were impossible to transfer emotions through, seemed to be teaming with urgency that opposed Bumblebee's normally happy easy-going nature.

* I would hurry if I were you, sir.*

* Understood.* This instantly brought the Prime's command cortex up to combat operating levels as he considered the multiple possibilities that could have caused such a serious change in his scout.

The last time he 'heard' the black and yellow Parxin so grave was back when he had onlined in Artemis' partially destroyed medical bay to the youngling sitting in chair beside his berth and apologizing feverently about not being able to rescue Roller in time before the ARK was torn apart from Decepticon fire.

Optimus' spark twinged painfully at the memory even as he quickened his pace to reach the main hanger.

Dread consuming his spark as to what could have now caused such a damning reaction in the youthful scout again. Yet as leader of Team Prime, the Matrix bearer didn't let any of his inner emotions show past a calm stoic mask that slide into place as he entered the command hanger and briskly walked up to the vast array of monitors where Bumblebee was stationed.

The yellow and black scout side stepped to give his leader room to examine his findings as he also turned seemingly to await instructions from his Commander but to carefully observe his leader- his friend's reaction to it.

Optimus' eyes widened minutely as he gazed at the monitor display.

A surge of overjoyed excitement spread through his spark as his optics landed on the blurry shape of an escape pod that filled the vid-screen. An image of an escape pod that across the side written in old cubertronian was the pod's belonging ships' designation; ARK.

The initial excitement of finding another Autobot survivor from that horrendous orn instantly evaporating as the Prime's optics took in the damage to the small craft.

The bow was buckled to the center from the impact into the dry unforgiving desert earth, scorch marks charred the once brilliant silver surface a molted black, and the distinct unmistakable marks of enemy blaster fire marred the craft's already tortured frame.

Whoever was in the pod would have to be gravely injured. If not already terminated.

"Comm the others, immediately. And appraise them of the situation." Optimus commanded, vocalizer still holding a commanding tone that pegged no argument but also hinting the same stressed urgency Bumblebee's message had held earlier. And most likely would still hold.

Bumblebee was quick to comply as Optimus set about typing the coordinates into the ground bridge controls and starting the machinery.

No more than fifteen astroseconds later, determined frames of the five other 'bots came hurriedly up into the hanger.

"Is it really an escape pod from the ARK?" Asked an astonished Smokescreen.

"Affirmative." Optimus answered gravely, which quickly sobered up the rookie's attitude.

Each other blanched at the confirmation. It wasn't such a impossible possibility that others survived the attack against the ARK, it was just the fact of being reunited with another Autobot- another long lost friend during such times had nearly all their equilibrium circuits spinning.

Prime commanding voice ordered to Ratchet, "Ratchet, the pod has extensive damage to it's haul so much so that whoever was in it couldn't have gone without injury."

"I'll bring a medical kit." Ratchet interrupted, knowing what Optimus was going to order and the implications of it.

The CMO nodded before turning towards his makeshift medbay to gather the needed supplies.

"Smokescreen, I want you to stay and operate the ground bridge." Optimus azure optics gazed sternly at the youngest of the group to keep him from protesting. He open his mouth to do so, but considering Optimus' look more seriously, he nodded instead.

Prime nodded back approvingly before looking towards his CMO, "Ratchet?"

"As ready as ever." The CMO grumbled to answer the unspoken question.

The Prime nodded then confirming that the rest were ready by a quick glance, he walked first through the green-blue spiralling hue if the ground bridge an was quickly followed by the rest of his team.

All the 'bots' weapons systems idled on stand by as they emerged from the glowing portal to the crash site, just in case the Decepticons had also picked up on the pod's homing beacon.

Cautiously, the group stepped forward. Ratchet moved to go to the pod's door while the others stood guard, watching all direction.

The hiss of a opening space locked door sounded as the door reluctantly, swished open and a low groan/growl stopped Ratchet's advance. This also caused all weapons to wiz to life and point towards the sound.

"You fragger! You said you could fly this thing!" A peevish and oddly smooth sounding growl split the silence.

Ratchet's intakes stilled and his optics near popped out of his helm as a second similar yet more amused sounding voice followed the other.

"Not my fault that that asteroid came outta no where."

Ratchet's jaw hit the ground before he yelled, astonished, "You've got to be fragging kidding me!"

"Wha-?"

"Who's there?"

Both voices said simultaneously.

Two figures emerged from behind the crashed escape pod. Two tall well-built for heavy combat frames, one a brilliant minutely scuffed up red and the other a somewhat singed bright yellow.

Bumblebee clutched his chassis as he chirped and whistled in raging laughter at the sight before him. Bending over and placing a servo on his knee to keep up right because his laughing threatened to over balance him. He couldn't believe Ratchet's luck!

Optimus had to bite his glossa to keep ahold of his stoic leader persona. He could see how this situation could bode ill for them all, but his chief medical officer's reaction was so contorted that Prime couldn't help but find humor for this scenario. Plus pity for the poor mech's upcomings.

Bulkhead and Arcee were staring at the other three in confusion. Not sure to put down there weapons and welcome whoever it was or to take them prisoner. Base from Bee's hilarity and Prime's mild smile, they guessed the former. But from Ratchet's now turned murderous glare, they weren't so sure. So, feeling awkward, they couldn't to just stare at the unfolding events.

"Whoa!" The red one exclaimed, a huge grin forming on his faceplate.

The yellow one's optics just widened and his scowl dropped fractionally, then he looked at the ruby coloured one in a rare expression of confused awe, "You did get us here."

This made the other puff up and grin wider, "Told ya I would!"

"Oh Primus, why?!" Ratchet groaned, throwing his servos in the air before running one down his faceplate. "Isn't Smokescreen enough?"

At that statement, Bumblebee let loose a squealing whistle,similar to a howling laugh, and fell to his knees.

The two newcomers blinked at the unusual sight, but turned back to Ratchet. The red one grinning like an idiot and the other smirking madly.

"Hey ya, Ratchet! Ya miss us?" The red one came swaggering up.

Ratchet growled threateningly, barring his denta. But before the banter could begin, Arcee interrupted.

"Halt!" The blue femme intervened. Aiming her weapon at the halfway advanced 'bot, who raised his servos a playful smirk quirking his lip components.

"Stand down, Arcee." Prime's booming authoritative voice commanded and when she looked towards him in confirmation, he nodded. "They're Autobots."

Ratchet scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, but the red 'bot just dropped his servos as Arcee lowered her weapon and ignored the medic.

"Yep. Ratchet here may have mentioned us." A cheeky grin was quickly flashed to the narrowed optic medic.

"Not a chance in the pit!" Ratchet snapped, servos going to his hips.

"Ratchet, oh! I'm hurt that you wouldn't even reference your two favorite reoccurring costumers!" The red one's face fell to an over exaggerated look of hurt as he spoke.

He placed a servo to his chest plate and wrapped an arm around his companion's shoulders, face plate contorting into a pout. The yellow one growled in warning, but rolled his optics seeming to try to hide his amusement.

Bumblebee finally fell over, he still chuckling while his vents worked over time to keep his heating frame cool.

"Okay. Enough of the games. Who are you two?" Arcee demanded, she hated not knowing something apparently this important.

"Name's Sideswipe" He explained, then with a gesture of his helm to the yellow one, "And this is Sunstreaker."

* * *

A/N: Idk why I love torturing Ratchet! XD Sorry, Ratch! *Ducks wrench* Whoa! Gotta go before his aim improves!


End file.
